Drop Dead Diva: Jane's Secret Birthday Admirer
by englishstudent01
Summary: It is Jane's 32nd birthday sad that is no longer a 24 year old Deb, but soon Jane/Deb finds out that she has a secret admirer, the question is who is it?


Drop Dead Diva: Jane's Secret Birthday Admirer.

**This story was thought up after watching several promos of this for upcoming eppys. And Seriously Drop Dead Diva is one of my new favorite shows, and In this Story I am sticking calling Deb, Jane in this story and I hope you like it. :)**

**There might be a sequel to this story it all depends if on your guy's reviews.**

**So pleased as always with me, Read, Enjoy, Favorite, and Comment.**

"Happy 32 Jane!" Teri, Jane's assistant screamed as she threw confetti all over Jane.

Jane smiled as she replies, "Why, Thanks Teri."

Then she paused as stunned revelation, "Wait, What? , Did you say, 32? ? No, that can't be I am 24." Jane told Teri.

Teri laughed, "Jane 24, please, don't you wish."

Jane dismissive. "Thanks, Teri."

"I am so sorry, I know being more than 30 is not the best age in the world, but hey there is something in your office that might cheer you up." Teri told her as pushed Jane into office while covering Jane's eyes.

As they Jane's office, Teri uncovered Jane's eyes and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Jane stunned in amazement as she saw the amazing baguet of bright yellow roses on her desk. Jane slowly leans toward the roses as she smelt the aroma of that reminded her of sunflowers. Then Jane wanting to know who could have done this for her, she needed to know. So she asked Teri,

"Teri, who did this?"

"I don't know, believe me I was surprised as much you were, but the person did leave note along with the flowers." Then Teri handed Jane a note.

Jane grabbed the note from Teri's hands as Jane looked to see there was any handwriting to recognize but there wasn't, it was type. Then she opened the note as Jane read the following to herself.

_**Dear Jane,**_

_**Today, you turn 32, Happy Birthday, I didn't know what to get you, and I do know no should spend their birthday alone specially you, because you are one of the brightest, and beautiful person, you are just like the roses I sent you. And I know you might have been excepting Red ones, but Jane you don't Red Roses, you deserve so much better. And Tonight, on this special day, I want to tell just how I feel about you, when I come knocking at your door Tonight. **_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Your Birthday Admirer.**_

After reading the note the first person Jane thought who could have done this was,

"Grayson." murmur to herself

Then Grayson yelled, "Happy Birthday, Jane!"

Jane instantly turned around as she heard Grayson's voice, as there was her standing there by Teri, Jane lighted up like a Christmas tree when Jane saw his face, even though she was Jane now, but she is also Deb, who still love her soon to be fiancé Grayson. She thought no knew that Grayson did this for her. Jane knowing this was heading toward Grayson with her arms wide open, to give Grayson hugs, but then Grayson blows rights passed her towards the roses as he mentions,

"Nice roses here, Who are they from?"

Jane walked toward him, and said, "I don't know, why don't you tell me."

Grayson coughed, "Well um, I am not sure, Jane, but whoever he is one heck of a guy."

Jane sighed, as she disappoint to know it wasn't Grayson, but Jane but on a fake smile and said, "Thanks, Grayson, I wonder you could have such a amazing thing."

Grasyson said, "Well, I wish I knew, anyway now I have work to do, but good luck in finding your secret admirer."

Jane smiled, "Thanks again, Grayson. See you later."

As Jane watched Grayson leave, her smile suddenly turned into frown. Teri noticing something, she asked,

"Jane, did you actually think Grayson was your secret admirer."

Jane lied, "No, of course not."

"Oh, Jane, you know he just lost his.."

Jane fills in the rest, "his girlfriend, I know but it is just, I" Jane wasn't sure to complete the sentence,

"You like him" Teri added.

Jane asked, "Is it that obvious?"

Teri reply, "Pretty much, yeah."

"I just want it to be Grayson, but if Grayson isn't my admirer then who is." Jane said

"What about the bailiff guy." Teri suggested

"Bailiff Guy, oh please god no!" Jane hoping not.

Then teri got an idea, "What about the messenger guy you hang out with all the time"

Jane said "You mean Fred." Jane shaking off the thought of possibility that Fred, her guardian angel, is her secret admirer, "No way, Teri, me and him are just friends."

Teri added, "That is what everyone says."

Jane didn't anything as she thought about that last statement, then Teri said, "Listen, Jane, don't worry about okay, you have a lot of work to do today, okay."

"Okay, Thanks Teri." Jane said as Teri headed out and Jane began to work as the thought Fred being in love with her plague her.

Hours passed as Jane was about to head home making her way to elevator, while waiting for the elevator to open its doors, she a heard a voice say,

"Happy Birthday, Jane"

She turned to see Fred standing right beside of her. Jane starting to get a tad nervous, Fred began to notice she anxiety and started to worry so he asked,

"Jane, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Fred" Jane lied, but then suddenly admitted as she faced towards him, "No, I am not fine, Fred, today, I just found out that I am 32 not 24, Also found out, you Fred, my guardian Angel is my secret admirer, Fred trying to get word in, "What, Jane? I am..."

Jane talking over Fred "Fred, listen, I like you , all in all you are nice guy, but I like you as friend, nothing more."

Fred then asked, "Are you done?"

"Yes, I am"

"Good, Jane, I have no idea what you talking about but, I am not in love with you."

Jane stunned, "You're not"

"No, I am in love with Stacy." Fred told her

"Stacy, my best friend Stacy." Jane said

Fred reply, "Yes, I hope you approve."

Jane smiled, as she hugged Fred and said, "Of course, I approve."

"Thanks, Jane, And Jane whoever his secret admirer, he is lucky have you." Fred added

"Aww, thanks Fred. I am lucky to have one, it is just I wished and I could figure out who he is? If he it is not Grayson, nor you, then it has to be..omg, no the bailiff guy, it can be." Jane said

Fred confused, "Who is the bailiff guy?"

Jane told him, "My Secret Admirer, Listen, Fred, I gotta go. Wish me luck"

Fred yelled, "Good Luck!" as Jane into the elevator and as she needed to rush home.

Jane made it home as fast she could hoping she didn't miss out on meeting the baliff guy aka "the secret admirer" hoping that she could tell nicely that, without hurting him that she is simply not interest but flatter. So she change into something more graceful in purple cotton dress shirt brown dark skirt along with the same high heels, as she was finished getting she sat at the bar near the kitchen looking at the clock wait for her admirer to come. It was 9:30pm as she was still waiting and thinking of right words to use to let down the poor baliff, and then she shutter, as she heard a knock on the door. She got up from her seat fixing herself, checking to see if everything was in working order as because just in case was major hunk it won't hurt to look good. Jane made it the door grabbed a hold on the knob took a deep breath as she open to the door to seek and yet amazing to see Grayson on the other of her door just wear cotton long sleeve shirt with dockers, and She couldn't help but smile as she said,

"Hi"

Grayson replied, "Hi, Jane."

"Grayson, what are you doing here?" Jane asked

"Well, um I got thinking that you might need a friend to check this Admirer out." Grayson told her.

Jane sighed, "Grayson, I pretty capable of handling on my own,"

Grayson told her, "Jane, this guy could be stalker for all you know, Please, I couldn't stand to leave you alone, especially if you don't who this person is."

Grayson was right then again he was always right so she decided, "Fine, you come in if you like."

"Thank you." Grayson said, as he entered Jane's apartment as he told her, "Nice apartment."

"Thanks," Jane reply

Then there was for a moment or two a awkward silence as Grayson tried to make conversation "So"

"So" Jane reply back not sure what to say to him

Then Grayson asked as he sat at bar, "So, How was your birthday?"

Jane sat across from and sighed, "Better than some."

'Listen, I know being over 30 it is not easy, believe me from someone that knows." Grayson said

"You mean are you..." Jane surprised

"33 in June." Grayson added

Jane giggled, "Really, well you are sure had me fool but you look."

Again lost for words as Grayson chuckles as she knew what she trying to say knowing from the blushes of red on her face so to save her he said, "Thanks Jane, that means a lot."

"Your welcome, Grayson."

"So when this "Admirer" of yours suppose to show?" Grayson asked

Jane told him, "I don't know, he didn't say"

Then Grayson added, "What if this person is a she? What if this person is Kim?"

Grayson then bluged his eyes to make Jane laughed which it worked like a charm and made Jane giggle

"No way, Kim hates me." Jane reminded him

"Well maybe, maybe not" Grayson said

Jane couldn't help but giggle as then she lightly slap Grayson's right arm, At that moment Jane and Grayson's eyes meet they smile one another wanted to lean in closer, Jane pulled away as she asked, Grayson,

"Want anything to drink?"

Grayson answered, "Red Wine, If you have it?"

Jane started to make her way in to the kitchen as she said, "Red wine coming right up."

As Jane left the kitchen for a moment Grayson started to nervous was sweating, constantly unringing his shirt collar, then taking a few deep breath was finally relaxed as Jane return to him with two glasses of Red wine, Jane hand him his glass. Then Grayson stood up from his chair as he lifted his glass as suggested,

"Lets make a toast."

"A Toast?" Jane said, then asked, "Toast to what?"

Grayson reply, "To you of course."

Jane smiled, "Me" Jane very did flattered as she said, "Okay"

"To Jane, A woman who much more precious, and unqiue than a single red rose, and that she is the most brightest, and beautiful woman, I have come to know and she deserves the best birthday ever. To Jane, Cheers."

"Cheers," Jane murmur

As they clinked their glasses, they intensely looked into each other's eyes as they put their glasses down, Jane turned away from facing Grayson as she asked him,

"Um Grayson, Is there something you want to tell me?"

Still facing Jane moving towards he said, "Yes, there is but Jane, I need you to look at me, just for a moment."

Jane didn't say but she comply as she face him again then Grayson told her, "Jane, I am sure whether is this right or wrong for me to do, I am still grieve over Deb, I might always will, but I do know when I am with you, I don't need to worry about Deb, every time I am not with you I feels like there is this void, but every time we talked, every time I look into to those beautiful eyes, or that sparkling smile yours, You fill that void that I am missing, I know this might be too soon, but, I can't help the way I feel about you Jane."

Jane literally in tears as she couldn't help but asked, "And how you feel about me, Grayson."

"I care about you, I like you, Jane, I never thought I could love anyone again til I found you." Grayson told her

"Oh Grayson, I am."

"Lost for words, I know, I have been trying all day to how feel under wraps, but at least you know and you loved the flowers." Grayson smiled

Jane giggled as she knew it, "So it's you it's always been you."

Grayson shaking his head.

"Grayson, what about Deb?"

"Jane, I know, you are not Deb, and I know this sounds crazy but I feel that she part of you somewhere deep inside you, but that it not why love you. You taught me to move on, and you taught me love can come back again and in unexcepted ways."

"Grasyson, I just don't what to say, I mean you don't know how long I have loved you, there were so many times but I just thought that you couldn't fathom to be with a woman like me."

Then Jane sobbed into Grayson arms, Grayson holding Jane tightly, comforting her, stroking her hair with right hand then cheek and his lift up her chin. Then Jane asked,

"So, you are my secret admirer?"

Grayson smiled, "Yes I am admire you, Jane."

Janes smiled back, "I admirer you too, Grayson, I always have."

Then both Jane and Grayson slowly leaned into each other, as they soft each other's lips, and shared a soft, tender, and loving kiss.


End file.
